Harry Potter y el Crossover de Pesadilla
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: Harry Potter se despierta una mañana encontrándose su mundo patas arriba. Muertos que resucitan, muggles por todo Hogwarts y gente actuando muy extraño. Lo peor de todo, que parece ser él único que encuentra todo esto extraño. Esta historia contiene CROSSOVER.


**DISCLAIMER** **: Ninguno de los personajes, escenarios e historias que se presentan en este** **one-shot** **me pertenecen. Si así fuera sería la reina de las novelas de ficción. Y más rica que Bill Gates.**

 **ADVERTENCIA SUPER IMPORTANTE** **:**

 **Esta historia puede contener PEQUEÑOS SPOILERS de:**

 **-** _ **El Señor de los Anillos.**_

 **-** _ **Star Wars.**_

 **-** _ **Juego de Tronos.**_

 **-** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **(las dos series)**

 **-** _ **Crepúsculo.**_

 **También contiene SEÑORES SPOILERS de:**

 **- _El Legado Maldito_.**

 **-La saga** _ **Divergente (Leal)**_ **.**

 **-** _ **Bajo la misma estrella.**_

 **Disfrutar de esta loca historia :)**

* * *

Cuando Harry Potter se despertó aquella mañana, nada le hizo presagiar los terribles acontecimientos que se producirían aquel día. Era el primer día despejado después de tres meses del habitual encapotamiento escocés. Eso debería de haberle avisado de que ese no sería un día como otro cualquiera. Pero qué podemos esperar de Harry. Si se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley cuatro años después de salvarla del sexy recuerdo de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La primera prueba de que algo iba terriblemente mal aquel día la tuvo mientras bajaba a desayunar.

—Bella, tú me lo das todo solo con respirar —dijo un muchacho que se encontraba frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Ay, Edward. No podría vivir sin ti. Eres la persona más brillante que conozco. Pareces un club de carretera —le dijo la muchacha que estaba pegada como una lapa al chico.

—¿Cedric? —pregunto Harry, tan blanco como el muchacho que tenía frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres, humano? ¿No ves que estoy en un intercambio de amor empalagoso con mi amada?

—Pero...pero… ¡Pero tú estás muerto! ¡Yo vi cómo te mataban!

El joven que parecía Cedric, pareció ofenderse ante su comentario.

—Nunca llegue a morir, joven. Tampoco estoy vivo, pero mi estado vital es algo que no le atañe.

De repente, la chica que estaba junto a él exhaló y le dijo a Cedric, haciéndose la interesante.

—Sé lo que eres.

—Dilo, en voz alta, dilo —le dijo Cedric, con voz de estar haciéndose el interesante también.

—Un vampiro —dijo ella.

—¡Qué vampiro ni que ocho cuartos! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta comprobó que era Ginny, su novia—. ¡Mira que eres estúpida, Swan! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tu novio es Campanilla! ¡Si no te pasaras la vida babeando cuando ves al profesor Lupin sin camiseta, a lo mejor te hubieras dado cuenta! —Y dicho esto, agarró a Harry por el brazo y le arrastro hasta el Gran Comedor.

—Ginny, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—¿Qué está pasando de qué? Estas muy alterado, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Claro que no me encuentro bien! ¡Cedric estaba ahí dándose el lote con una chica como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¡Y está muerto! Mira, allí están Ron y Hermione. A ver si ellos saben que está pasando —dijo Harry mientras se dirigía junto con Ginny a sentarse con sus amigos.

Cuando se sentaron, se dieron cuenta que la variedad de comida que había normalmente para el desayuno había sido sustituida por…

—¡Bananas! ¡Solo hay bananas para desayunar! ¡Odio las bananas! —gritaba Ron indignado.

—Quieres dejar de quejarte y comer algo de una vez. Llevas quejándote desde que hemos bajado —decía Hermione mientras leía El Profeta.

—¡¿Que como, bananas o bananas?! ¡Te he dicho que no me gustan! —le replicó a Hermione.

—Eres un quejica —le dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista del periódico.

—¿Se puede saber que estás leyendo que te tiene tan concentrada? —le preguntó Ron.

—Fudge ha sido asesinado —dijo Hermione.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto Harry. La muchacha asintió, aun sin apartar la vista del diario—. Gracias a Merlín, ¡por fin algo bueno! ¿Quién? Por favor, no me digas que ha sido Voldemort...

—No, ha sido La Montaña bajo las órdenes de Cersei Lannister. Al parecer su ejército consiguió ganar la batalla contra los Stark en "Fred y George" y meter a sus tropas en Desembarco del Ministro.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Harry más confundido que nunca.

—Ay, de verdad Harry ¿Es que nunca lees el periódico?

—Eh… ¿Ha pasado algo más? ¿Dice algo sobre Voldemort? —pregunto el muchacho.

—No, nada. Pero en el pronóstico del tiempo pone que el invierno se acerca, y que los Caminantes Blancos se dirigen hacia el sur para exterminar a la raza humana durante el invierno.

—¡Que halagüeño! —dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

—Oye, ¿no habéis notado nada raro hoy? ¿Algo fuera de lo común? —pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

—Si, que no hay más que plátanos para desayunar —dijo Ron.

—¿Sabes pensar en algo más que en comida, Ron? —le pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es que tengo hambre! Voy a las cocinas a por algo. Os veo en clase.

—En serio, Hermione, están pasando cosas muy raras. Acabo de ver a Cedric ahí afuera —dijo Harry.

—Harry, Cedric está muerto. ¿No habrás vuelto a mezclar el Whisky de Fuego con la mandrágora en polvo no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo he visto de verdad. ¿Cómo demonios puede estar ahí si murió hace dos años?

—No lo sé, tal vez alguien uso un giratiempos para retroceder al pasado y salvarle la vida. O tal vez me estas mintiendo y realmente has vuelto a mezclar sustancias.

—No estamos en _El Legado Maldito_ , Hermione —le dijo Harry, enfadado.

Justo en ese momento vio como el chico que había sentado cerca de ellos se dirigía corriendo hacia Hermione con una espada en alto, dispuesto a atacar a la chica. Si no llega a ser porque Harry se percató y la apartó a tiempo, aquel muchacho le habría rebanado el pescuezo a su amiga.

—¡Bruja! No solo te diviertes convirtiendo en cobayas a los hombres, sino que además te has aliado con Cronos para destruir el mundo de los mortales. Sufrirás la tortura eterna en los Campos de Castigo —dijo mientras intentaba atravesarla nuevamente con la espada.

El muchacho de la espada parecía poseído por un espíritu maligno, pero para la fortuna de los tres amigos apareció una chica que llevaba la misma camiseta naranja que el muchacho. La chica intentó calmarle.

—Sesos de Alga, estas rodeado de brujas. No puedes atacarlas a todas. Y dudo mucho que estén aliadas con Cronos. Anda, vamos. Tengo un batido azul para ti.

Y así sin más, se llevó al desequilibrado muchacho lejos de los tres gryffindors. Hermione no pareció darle importancia al acontecimiento y siguió leyendo el periódico. Ginny parecía estar muy tranquila mientras se comía su tostada.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquila?! ¡Ha intentado matarte, Hermione! —le pregunto Harry a las chicas.

—El pobre chico no está muy bien de la cabeza —afirmó Ginny.

—No hay que tenérselo en cuenta —dijo Hermione.

—¡¿Que no hay que tenérselo en cuenta?! En serio, Hermione, hoy pasan cosas muy raras.

—Cállate, Harry —dijeron las dos al unísono.

* * *

Justo cuando Harry y Hermione se disponían a entrar en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Ginny se había ido ya a su respectiva clase), llego Ron. Sudando, con la lengua fuera y como si acabara de llegar de correr una maratón.

—¿Se puede saber que formas son estas de llegar? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¡Los elfos! ¡Han cambiado a los elfos domésticos! ¡Ahora son amarillos, llevan vaqueros y solo tienen plátanos! —dijo Ron con expresión horrorizada.

—Siempre que respeten sus derechos —dijo la muchacha sin darle mucha importancia—. Anda, entremos. No quiero darle excusas a Snape para que nos quite puntos.

Pero para la sorpresa de los tres muchachos, no era Snape el que les esperaba en el interior del aula. Sentado en el asiento del profesor se encontraba un hombre que vestía tan oscuro como su profesor. Llevaba una larga capa negra y una máscara, también negra, que le cubría toda la cara. Parecía una máquina en lugar de una persona. Harry permaneció un largo rato contemplándolo y preguntándose quien sería, cuando se dio cuenta de los estudiantes que le rodeaban.

Había más de los habituales, y a la mayor parte de ellos no los conocía en absoluto. Lo más curioso es que ninguno de ellos llevaba el uniforme, sino que cada uno llevaba ropa distinta. En un punto de la clase, ubico al chico de la camiseta naranja que había intentado atacar a Hermione. Junto a él se encontraba la chica que lo había apartado de ellos, una muchacha rubia que también llevaba la misma camiseta naranja. También vio, en una esquina, a Cedric y a su novia. Harry no pudo contener la pregunta.

—¿Quiénes son todos estos?

—¿Cómo que quienes son todos estos? —le pregunto Hermione con recelo. Harry hizo un gesto con las manos, abarcando toda la sala—. Son nuestros compañeros de clase, evidentemente ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—No, desde luego que no —dijo Harry, tallándose los ojos tras las gafas.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron, el profesor comenzó a hablar. Su voz se escuchó metálica, imposible de diferenciar ningún rasgo humano en ella.

—Hola a todos, estudiantes. Soy Dark Prince* o Príncipe Oscuro para los amigos. Llamarme como os apetezca —dijo el individuo encapuchado con voz metálica.

—Maldito impostor —dijo Harry—. Me has robado el nombre* ¿Con que derecho te crees para hacer eso?

—Lo he hecho con todo el derecho que tengo sobre ti. Porque debes saber esto, Harry. Yo soy tu padre.

—Sí, claro ¿Y qué es lo siguiente?

—La Princesa Leia es tu hermana.

—¿Quién demonios es la Princesa Leia? ¿De dónde demonios sois príncipes?

—Ese no es un tema para tratar en clase. Cuando terminé, tú y yo tendremos una conversación de padre e hijo, no te preocupes.

—¡No soy tu hijo!

—Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que mi hijo me interrumpiera; me podéis llamar Dark Prince o Príncipe Oscuro. Significa lo mismo, pero si queréis haceros los interesantes llamarme por mi nombre inglés y todos contentos. Estoy sustituyendo al profesor Snape, que está ya demasiado visto para aparecer en este loco relato.

"Hoy vamos a practicar los efectos y la forma de evitar la maldición _imperius_. Para ello, necesito un voluntario. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?" —dijo señalando a un chico sentado en la última fila.

—Thomas —dijo el muchacho.

—¿Thomas que más?

—No lo sé. Es lo único que recuerdo desde que vivo en el Laberinto.

El chico de la espada y la camiseta naranja se levantó y se dirigió hacia él mientras decía:

—Abrázame, hermano. Lloremos juntos.

—Está bien. A ver, tú, cómo te llamas.

—Beatrice Prior —contesto una chica rubia sentada en la tercera fila.

—Bien señorita Prior, ¿le importaría salir ante la clase para hacer una muestra de cómo funciona la maldición _imperio_?

—Lo siento señor Dark, pero soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada.

—Si se niega a hacerlo me veré obligado a imponerle un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido —dijo el Profesor Oscuro.

—Pero eso es muy peligroso. Hay monstruos, vampiros devoradores de humanos y sensuales hombres lobo sin camiseta —dijo Bella, la hueca novia de Campanilla.

—No te preocupes, soy la protagonista. No puede pasarme nada malo —dijo Tris.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo rodando los ojos un muchacho con una pierna ortopédica y un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Tú, la de la trenza, sal aquí a hacer la demostración!

—No soy una pieza de sus juegos —le dijo la chica en tono desafiante.

—Muy bien, visto que nadie quiere colaborar van a ir saliendo uno a uno y vamos a hacer la demostración con todos vosotros.

—¡Si nosotros sufrimos, tú sufrirás con nosotros! —dijo la muchacha de la trenza mientras cogía el arco que tenía apoyado contra la mesa y lo cargaba, dispuesta a acertar en el profesor.

* * *

—Realmente la cosa se salió de control —dijo Ron mientras se removía el pelo para quitarse parte del hollín—. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que ese hechizo fuera a prenderle fuego a la clase.

—Era una flecha incendiaria, no un hechizo. Los muggles no pueden hacer magia —dijo Hermione mientras sacudía las cenizas de su túnica.

—¿Y no te resulta raro que haya tantos muggles en Hogwarts? —le preguntó Harry.

—El que parece raro eres tú, llevas todo el día igual —le dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos—. Anda vamos, es la hora de comer.

—Ir sin mí. Yo voy a ir a ver a Dumbledore para comentarle toda esta locura —dijo Harry mientras se alejaba corriendo de sus amigos y se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó ante el despacho de Dumbledore, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta. Lo primero que le dijeron sus ojos al atravesar el umbral, fue que el lugar estaba desocupado. Luego vio al elfo. O lo que fuera aquello. La criatura se le quedo mirando fijamente, sin decir nada.

—Eh… ¿Hola? —le dijo Harry al extraño ser.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Luke. Tu entrenamiento como Jedi ha concluido. Es tu hora de derrotar a El Emperador y a Dark Prince y librar a la galaxia del Lado Oscuro.

Harry se quedó completamente desconcertado tras aquella declaración.

—Mi nombre es Harry, no Luke. Y no tengo ni idea de que me ha dicho. Estoy buscando a Dumbledore no… bueno... no a la copia verde de Dobby —le dijo, ya hasta las narices de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquel día.

Antes de que aquella criatura vestida con una bata tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo, una tercera voz habló a sus espaldas.

—Aquí me tienes, Frodo.

Harry se giró para mirar al recién llegado, suspirando aliviado. Tras él se encontraba un anciano de larga barba plateada, alto y con un sombrero de punta. Pero luego lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no era su querido director.

—¡Pero usted no es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry, harto de aquel extraño día.

—Tienes razón, joven Frodo.

—Me parece que me confunde con otra persona. Yo me llamo Harry, no Frodo.

—Ah, ¿no eres Frodo? ¡Sera posible! ¡Vosotros los Hobbits sois todos iguales! —dijo el viejo.

Harry prefiero no saber lo que era un hobbit. Pero sentía la necesidad de saber quién era ese hombre tan parecido a su anciano director.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Gandalf El Gris, hechicero de la Orden de Saruman. Amigo de tu tío Bilbo Bolsón. Y tu aliado en la destrucción del Anillo Único, Frodo.

—¡Le digo que no soy Frodo! ¿Y se refiere usted al anillo de los Gaunt? —le pregunto Harry—. Pensaba que ya había sido destruido. Dumbledore me dijo que ya lo había destruido.

—No, joven Frodo. El Anillo Único o Anillo de Poder, como prefieras llamarlo, aún no ha sido destruido. Hasta que eso no ocurra, Sauron no cejara en su empeño de encontrarte y acabar contigo para hacerse con él. Entonces se alzara con todo su poder sobre la Tierra Media y lo destruirá todo a su paso.

—¡Genial! ¡Cómo no teníamos bastante con Voldemort! Avíseme cuando regrese Dumbledore. Yo mientras voy a ver si me corto un poco las venas. O a esconderme en un hoyo hasta mañana. Las dos opciones me sirven. Que tengas un buen día, Gandalf el Gris, y encuentres el puñetero anillo del fin del mundo.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del despacho y esconderse de todo ser viviente en lo que quedaba de día, con la esperanza de que mañana volviera todo a la normalidad; cuando la puerta del despacho saltó por los aires como si una tempestad quisiera entrar en el lugar.

Harry supo al momento que algo iba terriblemente mal. Un montón de soldados armados con escudos y espadas entraron en el lugar seguidos por un descomunal dragón. Harry pudo ver que sobre él iba montado…

—¡Hagrid! —grito sorprendido.

Pero Hagrid lucia muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrado. Llevaba un largo vestido con una raja a un lado que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y parte de sus piernas peludas. También llevaba lo que parecía ser una peluca a lo Lucius Malfoy. Junto a él, a pie, se encontraba el profesor Flitwick. El semi-gigante le dirigió una severa mirada.

—¿Dónde está Cercei Lannister? —le preguntó con furia.

—¡¿Quién?! —pregunto de vuelta, asustado.

—Sé que me la ocultáis, joven escudero. Por última vez, ¿dónde está?

—¡No sé quién demonios es la tal Cercei! —dijo Harry, completamente fuera de sí.

—Tú te lo has buscado, joven —dijo Hagrid—. Drogón, ¡Dracarys!

Al momento, el chico se vio rodeado de llamas.

* * *

Harry se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a cien por hora. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta que solo se había tratado de una pesadilla. No pudo evitar contener las lágrimas de felicidad, riendo y saltando como un loco por toda la habitación.

—¡Sí! ¡No era real! ¡NO ERA REAL! —gritaba aliviado.

—¿Le habrá dado uno de los ataques que tenía el año pasado? ¿Llamamos a la profesora McGonagall? —le pregunto Neville a Ron, mientras miraba asustado a Harry, que había empezado a hacer una carrera de saltos de cama en cama, despertando también a Dean y Seamus.

—No, déjale. Se pasó un poco con el Whisky de Fuego y la mandrágora en la fiesta de esta noche. Se le pasara. Mañana estará como siempre. Aunque bastante cansado, probablemente —le dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a acostarse e ignorando los saltos y gritos de felicidad de su mejor amigo y los balbuceos de Neville.

* * *

 ***Dark Prince es una mezcla entre Dark Vader (personaje de** _ **Star Wars**_ **que todo el mundo conoce) y Half Prince, Príncipe mestizo en la versión en inglés de los libros (cosa que creo que también todo el mundo sabe). Lo que probablemente no sepa la mayoría es que Dark Prince es el sobrenombre que recibe Harry Potter en el fanfic** _ **The Darkness Within**_ **. Un fanfic que os recomiendo mucho si os gustan las historias oscuras, con personajes psicópatas, oscuramente retorcidos y disfrutáis viendo sufrir a los protagonistas. Es una trilogía escrita en inglés pero podéis encontrar las dos primeras partes traducidas al castellano. Tanto el original como las traducciones están en Fanfiction.**

 **NOTA** **: No me asesinen si he puesto alguna burrada en las partes sobre** _ **El Señor de los Anillos**_ **y** _ **Star Wars**_ **. Trate de ver las películas de** _ **El Señor de los Anillos**_ **en un** **par de** **ocasi** **o** **n** **es** **, pero no llegué ni a la mitad de la primera. Me parecía un tostón (PD: No me** _ **crucieis**_ **). De** _ **Star Wars**_ **solo he visto una, que no sé ni cual parte era y que además estaba en inglés; así que mi conocimiento sobre la saga es muy limitado (PD: Esta no estuvo mal, probablemente vea el resto en el futuro)**


End file.
